cleverfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Jolkein
Season 1 (2010) Notes * : When Gina was evicted, she was given the option to make someone immune from being evicted. She chose Rupert. * : For being the first three out in the fifth Head of Household competition, Will, Terra, and Sheila were required to open a chest containing a different prize. Will won $1,000, Terra became immune, and Sheila became a have-not. * : In the finale, players voted to win, not to evict. Season 2 (2011) Notes * : Aubrey and Kris, upon entering the house, were not official HouseGuests. In order to stay in the house, they needed to convince the other HouseGuests they should become official players in the game. A vote was held on Day 10 following the eviction, and Aubrey and Kris did not become HouseGuests and were evicted from the house. * : During the fourth week, Jolkein voted between either Jess, Katrina, or Mac to reenter the game. On Day 31, it was announced that Jess would return to the game. * : Jolkein voted for the seventh Head of Household. Heidi won the title with 44% of the votes. * : In the finale, players voted to win, not to evict. Season 3 (2012) Notes * : If a HouseGuest feels they are in danger of being evicted, they can sacrifice $5,000 from the prize fund to win immunity for that week. However, they will not be eligible to win the Secret Power or Veto. This went on until week seven with the top prize at $95,000. * : The Secret Power is a new twist introduced to the game where the public votes for one HouseGuest to receive a special power. The powers and their effects are listed below: **In week one, Rose won the first Secret Power. She was able to cancel one person's vote and double another's. She canceled Haley's vote and doubled Stella's. **In week two, John won the Secret Power. He had the ability to put a third nominee. Their nomination is marked in bold. **In week three, Rose won her second Secret Power. She was able to peek at how everyone voted for that week's eviction. **In week four, James won his first Secret Power. It is unknown what is power would've been had the eviction continued. **In week five, Richard won the Secret Power. He was able to give one the Veto players an advantage in the competition. He chose to help Lucinda. **In week six, Ava won the Secret Power. She won the Coup d'État which would allow to overthrow the Head of Household's nomination. She had until the end of week seven's eviction to use the power. She chose to use it the same week. **In week seven, Stella won the Secret Power. She was able to put a second hidden Veto in the house and give one hint to a housemate of her choice. The person who found it however can not compete in Veto. The hidden Veto must be found before Veto players are picked but after the nomination ceremony. Stella give a hint to Lucinda but Christine found it first. * : Following Stephen's ejection, the eviction was canceled and the week continued with no Veto competition held. * : Ava decided to use her Coup d'État before week six's eviction. The Head of Household and the Veto winner could not be nominated. Haley as current Head of Household was not allowed to vote, neither was Ava. James and Eddy were also still immune. * : In the finale, players voted to win, not to evict. Season 4 (2013) Notes * : With the Duo Power Holder twist in play, Jolkein would vote for a duo to receive the power to nominate a second pair for eviction. This lasted until the duos twist ended. Their nomination is marked in bold. * : The partner of the Head of Household is automatically safe from eviction. * : A short while after Jimmy and Preston left, the remaining housemates had to vote in one of the previously evicted pairs back into the game. All of the housemates voted individually as opposed to as a pair. Jimmy and Preston were voted back into the game. * : Following Jimmy and Preston's return to the game, the duos twist ended. * : Because Karyn walked before nominations took place, the game continued on as usual. * : Because Candy walked before nominations took place, the game continued on as usual. * : In the finale, players voted to win, not to evict. Season 5 (2014) Notes * : Identical twins Luther and Kurt took turns playing as a single HouseGuest during the first four weeks, secretly trading places every few days between living inside the house and being in sequester. Both twins pretended to be Luther until they completed this task. Following the Week 4 eviction, Kurt was allowed to enter the house under his/her own identity and both twins were allowed to play for themselves. * : Kurt and Luther were given the power to automatically evict one HouseGuest of their choice for surviving the four weeks needed for Kurt to enter the game. * : In the finale, players voted to win, not to evict. Season 6 (2015) Notes * : International HouseGuests Allison and Jakzyi were immune from the first week of nominations, but were still eligible to compete in the Veto and Big competitions. * : HouseGuests competed in the Big competition, where the winner of the competition would be immune from being nominated while the worst performing HouseGuest would be automatically nominated. The bottom HouseGuests would also become Have-Nots for the week. * : Before the third eviction, Jeffrey was removed from the house for violent behavior. However, the eviction was still allowed to continue as normal. * : The Big competition was briefly suspended for the double eviction, but continued the following week. * : In the finale, players voted to win, not to evict.